Howlett Family Tree
__TOC__ Pre-History Rhea Silvia + Unknown Romulus Remus Small Folk Earth-78411 + Moon Boy (Earth-9997) Moon People Earth-9997 Many Generations Previous (11 Century AD) Unknown + Unknown Folkbern Logan Two Generations Previous Howlett + Unknown John Howlett, Sr. _ Hudson + unknown Elizabeth Hudson Elias Hudson Frederick Hudson Folkbern Logan + Unknown (generations later) Thomas Logan Previous Generation Elizabeth Hudson + John Howlett, Sr. + Thomas Logan John Howlett, Jr. James Howlett Thomas Logan + Unknown "Dog" Logan Ronald Kinney + Leslie Kinney Deborah Kinney Sarah Kinney Frederick Hudson + Caitlyn MacDonald Frederick Hudson II Current Generation James Howlett + Itsu Akihiro + Gahck + Mariko Yashida (adopted) + Sarah Kinney (creator/mother) Veronica Connor + Ophelia Sarkissian + unknown + unknown + Dolores Downing + unknown + unknown + Native + Ms. Corbo Daken Erista Amiko Kobayashi Laura Kinney'' (cloned from James Howlett)'' , Bellona (The Sisters) (Earth-616) Gabrielle (The Sisters) (Earth-616) Zelda (The Sisters) (Earth-616) Avery Connor Cannon Foot Fire Knives Gunhawk Saw Fist Shadow S. Unborn Fetus Flex (relationship status unproven) Akihira + Natsumi Daken (adopted) Junichiro Deborah Kinney + unknown Megan Kinney Frederick Hudson II + unknown + Bernice + unknown Truett Hudson Victor Hudson James Hudson Ramsey McNeil + Claire McNeil Rebecca McNeil Heather McNeil five unnamed sons Future Generation Heather McNeil + James Hudson + James Hudson (Earth-1610) Claire Hudson (Earth-616) James Hudson Jr. (Earth-1610) (adoption) Laura Kinney + Blackheart (creator) + Venom Symbiote Symbiote Warriors (cloned from Laura Kinney) Alternate Reality Previous Generation Earth-10005 Earth-10005 Earth-77013 Thomas Logan + Elizabeth Hudson aka Mrs Howlett + Victoria Creed + Victoria Creed James Howlett Victor Creed Graydon Creed Sr. Alternate Reality Current Generation Battleworld (Latverion) Sentinel Territories Barony #30 Earth-161 Earth-161 Earth-295 Earth-295 Earth-717 Earth-982 Earth-982 Earth-1298 Earth-1610 Earth-3470 Earth-4011 Earth-5700 Earth-9811 Earth-807128 Earth-95099 Earth-807128 Earth-90816 Earth-13729 Earth-TRN237 Earth-12025 James Howlett Adoption + Nathaniel Essex (Earth-161) Fabian Cortez (accidental creator) + Jean Grey + Mariko Yashida + unnamed wife + unknown + Elektra Natchios + Mariko Yashida + Magda Lensherr + Heather McDaniel + Several Unnamed Women + Carol Danvers + Ororo Munroe + Maureen Logan + Ororo Munroe + Gaea + Red Sonja + Mystique Nathaniel Essex (creator) +Hercules Cameron Pryde Logan (Clone) (Earth-161) Shadowcat (fused with Wolverine's DNA via power overload caused by Fabian Cortez) Kirika unnamed son Hudson Logan Rina Logan Mari Logan Brian Logan Jimmy Hudson Several Unnamed Children Kendall Logan unnamed son Scotty Logan Jade Logan unborn child Robert Bruce Banner, Jr. (adopted) Raze Darkholme (Earth-13729) James Howlett (Clone) (Earth-TRN237) N/A Alternate Reality Future Generations Earth-691 Earth-691 James Howlett + unknown (four generations later) + unknown (four generations later) Rancor Batwing Earth-691 Rancor + Talon Talogan Victor Creed a.k.a Sabretooth Victor Creed's relationship to Wolverine varies from reality to reality. On Earth-10005 he is Logan's half brother although in Earth-616 he is much younger than Wolverine. Dog Logan (Earth-616) is Wolverine's half-brother in the main Earth-616 continuity and in Marvel Noir's Earth-90214 reality. On Earth-1610 Victor Creed is Logan's putative son. While on Earth-161 the reverse is true; Victor Creed is Logan's father. On Earth-77013 Victor Creed calls Wolverine "baby brother". See Creed Family Tree for more information. Earth-295 Earth-2600 Earth-161 Earth-80911 Earth-92131 Earth-13035 Earth-TRN237 Victor "Sabretooth" Creed aka Graydon Creed Sr. N/A (adopted) + Unknown + Elizabeth Braddock + Mystique + Holly "Holo" Bright Nathaniel Essex (Earth-TRN237) Clarice Ferguson(adopted) Graydon Creed David Richards Logan Victor Creed (Clone) (Earth-161) Brian Creed Celia Creed William Creed Graydon Creed, Jr. Unnamed Son and Daughter Victor Creed (Clone) (Earth-TRN237) Lupine Mutants Lupine Mutants are mutants who Romulus claimed that some human evolved from canines instead of primates, the Lupine, or Lupus sapiens. Remus stated that these claims are nothing but lies made up by Romulus. Lupine Mutants are probably a sub-species of Mutants. Mutants in the Lupine Mutants group are Romulus, Wolverine, Daken and Wolverine's other offspring, Sabretooth, Wolfsbane, Wild Child, Thornn, Feral and Sasquatch (although he isn't a mutant in the common way). Other likely candidates being The Native, Maximus Lobo, and Shiv. Category:Howlett Family Category:Characters by Family